Existing financial self-service terminal includes the cash deposit machine, the automatic teller machine and the automatic depositing and withdrawing system. In these machines which may directly deal with paper currency, in order to achieve the exchange of paper money between the user and the machine, it is necessary to install a paper money transporting passage device in these machines. The device is used to transport paper money to be deposited into the self-service instrument by user to the terminal cashbox and/or transport paper money in the terminal cashbox to the user.
Particularly, the paper money transporting passage device in the automatic depositing and withdrawing system is used to transport the notes dispensed by an upper machine mechanism and store the notes into the cashbox, or transport the paper money storing in the cashbox to the upper machine mechanism to be dispensed. The upper machine mechanism includes a paper money identifying device, a paper money temporarily storing device and a paper money collecting device. The paper money collecting device allows the user to take out paper money or put in paper money. A lower machine mechanism includes a cashbox assembly for storing paper money. A paper money transporting passage is provided between the upper machine mechanism and the cashbox assembly of the lower machine mechanism. Generally, the paper money transporting passage covers and is pressed on the cashbox so as to achieve a precise positioning and aligning between the transporting passage and a paper money inlet/outlet of the cashbox, thereby ensuring the smooth transportation of paper money.
The conventional method for fixing the paper money transporting passage device to the cashbox assembly of the lower machine mechanism is generally that the transporting passage device is pressed by the upper machine mechanism and then closed with the side walls of the cashbox assembly bracket for the lower machine mechanism, so as to position and fix the transporting passage. In this method, the positioning between the transporting passage and the cashbox is achieved by the cooperation between bearings installed on the passage and a floating elastic sheet installed on an associated safe cabinet. When the lower machine mechanism is pushed into, the transporting passage is pressed by the floating elastic sheet and tightly fitted with the side walls of the cashbox assembly bracket for the lower machine mechanism.
In view of the above fixing method, the fastening of the transporting passage is achieved by a clamp force formed from the downward pressure of the floating elastic sheet on the safe cabinet towards the components below the transporting passage. However, the cashbox below the transporting passage is not applicable to support the transporting passage. Thus, the transporting passage is needed to be supported by side walls of an additional cashbox bracket. Therefore, it is required to lift the cashbox by a large height when replacing the cashbox, which increases the labor intensity of the operator and is inconvenient for use.
In addition, the transporting passage is fastened by cooperation between bearings installed on the passage and the floating elastic sheet installed on associated safe cabinet. When the lower machine mechanism is pushed into, the passage is pressed in position, which certainly influences the independency of the lower machine mechanism. Besides, the structure of the opening-closing mechanism of this transporting passage is relatively complex, and is inconvenient for use.